


Romance of Lena Luthor and Garrus Vakarian

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Relationships: Alternate Universe of Arrowverse and Mass Effect, Friendship of Lena Luthor and Garrus Vakarian, Friendship turned into Romance - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**(Garrus’s Point of View)**

Garrus had heard about the offer he had laughed into his superiors face. The experimental journey which sought to have him join the human planet for an ongoing project sounded way too good. After all the fighting, all the missions, he had finally received one that wasn’t deadly.

Well that was what he was at least hoping for. Shepherd had made arrangements with some of the humans on earth for him to come and join one of their education programs. Truth be told, she most likely only wanted him to go somewhere safe for a while, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t take this mission seriously.

Even though he had been informed that he didn’t-and shouldn’t- bring any weapons with him, he had packed one of his bags to the brim with armor, weapons, and various items that may come in handy in combat.

Part of him felt like he was getting another chance with this education. When he had to turn down the scholarship after his mother had been in an accident, he had chosen a different life path. Maybe he had received another chance now?

The unknown left him feeling all giddy and excited for the journey ahead. He couldn’t wait to finally get started.

** (Lena’s POW) **

Lena Luthor had been informed over the government’s plan to have a Turian come to earth and attend university in Greece she had frowned. Over the previous year, she has had her fair share of alien encounters, and while some had been good, others were rather forgotten. It was due to her own best friend her biased had shifted ever so slightly. Kara was technically an alien, she was Kryptonian after all, but she acted and looked just like a regular human.

A small part of her nagged that this was because she had been raised by human parents in a loving and caring environment that allowed her to become one of the Planet Earth's superheroes and protectors and that what she had read about the Turian had not been a positive past.

Garrus Vakarian. 

His name sounded close enough to some of the Greek names she had heard so far, so maybe using his real name wouldn’t stand out too much. She still wasn’t quite sure about why they had decided to have this exchange, but Kara had assured her that it was for bettering the relationship between humans and the other planets.

The cool wind swept around her bare ankles as she stood outside the Chania military airport, waiting for the spaceship that was supposed to bring him here. She hadn’t been completely sure what to wear for the occasion, so she had settled on a light pantsuit and kept her hair up in a bun.

She was nervous and it bothered her. During all the time she had spent building her empire, she had never felt so nervous. Lena Luthor always kept a cool head, in every board meeting, on every mission, all the time! So why was she so nervous now?

She got startled out of her thoughts by the loud noise of the military aircraft approaching.

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself she slowly approached the landing platform. The vast amount of dust and wind that was generated by the aircraft landing still made her feel all types of nervous sometimes. Thankfully she never left home without her shades, so she could simply enjoy the spectacular show of the aircraft landing.

When Kara had approached her the first time with the request to lead this mission, Lena had thought that it was a joke.

“Lena, I need your help,” Kara had said honestly “there is an alien ex-pat coming and I need you to show him around.”

It had taken all afternoon, and several cups of bribery tea until she had finally agreed to it. Apparently the government of Greece had special interest in finding out how effective their higher education system would be for non-humans.

Lena was sure that there was more at play here, and knowing Kara she would be informed about it in a short while. For now she decided to simply kick back and relax on the vacation in Greece.

She had also enrolled in a law program at Chania University, it was a good idea to increase her knowledge after all. 

The one thing that remained though was the Turian. Apparently he had not picked any major yet, so she would most likely have to sit down with him to discuss what he wanted to do. She wasn’t quite sure why he had agreed to this experiment, but she was getting some valuable research and a big bank cheque out of this, so it didn’t bother her much.

She had been so lost in thought that she almost missed when the aircraft doors were opened and her new responsibility walked out.

He shielded his eyes from the sun, understandable as it was still hot during in Chania during this time, so she didn’t get a good enough look at his face, but she was able to take a quick once-over of his body.

He was still dressed in combat gear and Lena rolled her eyes inwardly at whoever had been responsible for him before they had brought him here. That meant that she would need to take him shopping in the next few days, which was not something she looked forwards to.

“Hello.” 

That was the first thing that he ever said to her. His voice was strange, slightly husky, and still not used to the English language, but it carried an unexpected shyness with it.

“Hello Garrus Vakarian. My name is Lena Luthor and I will be your guide and mentor during your stay on Earth. It is a pleasure to meet you”

Now that he was closer she could make out some of the details of his face. He was blue-skinned, with tentacle ike skin hanging on the front of his face. But what interested her most was the visor that was covering his left eye. It seemed advanced and clearly well made and she couldn’t wait to get her hands on it and-

“No, Lena, stop! You are getting ahead of yourself ,” she scolded herself mentally “ It´s not okay to simply inspect another person´s tech. you must ask permission .”

He tilted his head slightly, tentacles wobbling with it “Lena Luthor. Nice to meet you.”

A woman standing slightly behind Garrus was holding a notepad that she passed onto Lena “His understanding of the Greek language is mediocre, which means that he will still need some time to learn. I believe you have invented an accelerated learning device that may help in this situation?”

Ahh, so that is why they wanted her on the job. A sly grin spread on her face “Yes, I do. I will see to it.”

After a few more orders and recommendations the military departed, leaving her alone with Garrus and one very heavy looking transport bag.

“So, what´s in the bag?” Lena asked trying to make conversation until their private driver arrived. She had arranged for her and Garrus to both stays at one of her family homes on the island for the duration of their studies. From a purely practical standpoint, it made sense that an alien should not live with other university kids in housings or the like. Besides, even though it didn’t bother her, many people may be intimidated by Garrus' looks, so it was better to hide him somewhere safe until they found a way to deal with that.

Garrus eyed her for a moment longer, taking in her entire body which made her feel strangely self-conscious before gesturing towards the bag “Supplies for the visor. Also, cover for my body”.

Lena got the bizarre feeling that this man had a witty character when he could express himself properly, so she made a mental note to get started on the learning device as soon as they arrived home.

So when the black limousine finally pulled up in front of them, she couldn’t help but feel like something very interesting was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 1

The moment they had gotten to her mansion, Garrus had disappeared into his chambers. Lena had been barely able to tell him where he was located before he had taken off hastily. She wasn’t sure why he had seemed so flustered once she had explained that they would be living together, after all, shouldn’t he have been used to sharing quarters with some of his squadmates?

“What a weird guy,” Lena thought to herself as she climbed the marble staircase to her own chambers.

The house had been build to fit in with other architecture around the island, yet retaining a certain “Luthor” style to it. 

The mansion itself consisted of four wings, with two chambers in each of them, a large entrance hall that could easily host banquets and various bathrooms and kitchens. She had decided not to employ any staff yet, as she wasn’t sure how they would react to Garrus.

Outside was a large patio for grilling some of the locally caught fish, as well as a large pool area and romantic balcony area where one could enjoy wine and dine experience while gazing over the rest of Chianti and the sea below. 

Lena loved it here.

And under the mansion were the high-tech labs where she would hopefully be studying Garrus body soon. 

“ Well that came out wrong ,” she thought to blush.

She pushed open the large wooden doors to her chambers and reveled in awe at the room. There was floor to ceiling windows right ahead of her, which let her look into the pool below. Taking up almost the entire right wall was a huge canopy bed with special Egyptian cotton bed sheets and more pillows than anyone needed.

Her mind drifted to her best friend back home, thinking of how much Kara would have loved this bed.

On the opposite side of the room was another engraved door, which presumably led to the bathroom. A few couches and armchairs were sprinkled around a low marble table in the center of the room, ideal for afternoon tea. The entire room was varying shades of white, black, and blue, which gave it a serene marine appearance.

As Lena pulled her suitcase behind her she realized that she had never stayed in this part of the house before. She hadn’t been in here in almost five years, and a small part of her was excited to go out exploring.

But she had to do something else first. Sighing she pulled out her tablet to make her status report.

** Day 1 **

The subject has arrived on earth safely. The initial impression is that subject seems adapted for this mission. He lacks an understanding of the language, but I should be able to help him soon enough. Age appears to be around 22 to 24 years old based on my prior understanding of his species. He seems bashful about sharing living quarters with me. Will continue to monitor the situation as it unfolds.

Locking her tablet and throwing it onto the bed, Lena sighed again. She had been sighing a lot today. In order to relieve some tension, she decided to go for a shower and head for a nap afterward. Lena Luthor maybe a 21 year old inventor millionaire, but she was still only human. 

** (Garrus's POW) **

As  soon as the woman had told him that they would be sharing a living space, he had decided to make a run for it. What many people didn’t know was how bad Garrus was at flirting.

When the mission had started, there had been no plans to fall in love or begin a romance with anyone. He was a professional and good at what he did.

But when he had landed in this hot country and locked eyes with her for the first time, something had changed.

There had been something about the way the wind had wept the few loose strands of her dark hair around her face or the way her glistening lips had curved when she had said his name.

Now having locked himself in his quarters, Garrus's hands came to cover his face in shame. He felt absolutely pathetic. He was like a little schoolboy with a crush for the first time! What was wrong with him?! 

Shepherd would have knocked some sense into him, literally, but since she wasn’t around he didn’t have much of a choice but to stand up for his own behavior.

Opening his eyes he scanned the room for any and all exit routes.

There was floor to ceiling windows, without a visible way to open them and another door off to the right. Approaching it carefully he threw it open, ready for a fight, only to find a lavish bathroom instead. The bathroom was bigger than any cabin he had ever lived in. A large porcelain bath with a build in seat dominated the room, with an elegant sink and toilet next to it.

He wondered if all human houses were as large and beautiful as the one he was staying at. Packing back into the main bedroom he noted that the only proper escape route was the main door that he had come in from, lest he decided to break the large windows that allowed him to look into the water hole below.

A strong succession of knocks broke him out of his thoughts as he spun around. Opening the door he found none other than the stupid woman who made him feel stupid things in front of him.

She was half a head shorter than him and even prettier now.

Her dark hair was now open and damp, forming wet spots on the towel that she wore around her shoulders to cover herself. She wore a white T-shirt with a faded logo on it and semi-tight black jogging trousers.

The whole attire was far more homely than the crisp pantsuit she had worn earlier and it completely threw him off.

“Hi, Garrus,” she wouldn’t meet his eyes as she bit her lip in concentration“ I just thought that since we will be living with each other we should be open about our attitudes and emotions. We are both parts of this experiment, and I do hope that we can achieve the best possible outcome.”

His hand went to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment “Yes, I would like that.”

He still hadn’t mastered the native language of the country that they were staying in, which had been a requirement that had been listed by his superiors if he were to accept the mission. It was meant to make him blend in more easily with the locals. He wasn’t quite sure what they had planned to do about his looks so far, but apparently his partner for this mission was a genius in the technology field, so he enjoyed working with her.

But Garrus was a fast learner, so he felt confident in his ability to master the language before their semester began.

Her smile lit up the whole room “ That’s great, I´ll be heading down after a quick nap to set up what we need for you to enroll in the university courses, all right?”

He felt as if he had swallowed a lump that just wouldn’t stay down, so he settled for nodding instead.

She seemed slightly disappointed with his lack of response but quickly caught herself again before waving him goodbye.

He closed the door far gentler than he usually did this time.

Lena. That was her name. She had been nothing but friendly to him since he had arrived and he had come across as cold and brooding. There was nothing she could do to erase that first impression, but he would work hard to ensure that her opinion of him didn’t falter. He wanted to improve it.

With new determination, he went to unpack all the armor, weapons, and tools that he had brought with him from back home and began stashing into the large wooden sliding cupboards.

Garrus felt a little something in his chest.

** (Lena's POW) **

It  was early evening by the time Lena had finally woken up from her nap. Her hair had dried in her sleep, leaving her with dark waves instead of her usual ramrod straight her. For this mission to be a success she had to learn to blend in with other 21 year olds, so she had opted for one of Kara´s T-shirts that she had given to her as a gift a while ago, and black workout trousers that accented her legs without being too tight.

Dragging herself downstairs and still yawning she found her way to the reading parlor, which was one of her favorite rooms in the whole house.

Like most places, one side of it featured floor to ceiling windows, with the red couches and armchairs aimed towards it. A cozy fireplace crackled with fake wood in the background, and shelves of books lined the walls behind her. It resembled a royal library and it was one of the best places to get work done for her.

She had one leg drawn to her hip while another one dangled to the floor that was covered in an elaborate red carpet that had many golden engravings on them. With the steaming mug of green tea in one hand and a lot of time in the other, she began her research.

She had opted to wear her reading glasses as she scanned through the Chania University application for Garrus, trying to find something that may interest him.

She had chosen law for herself, as even though she had close to no interest in the career path, she liked learning new things. If she had gone for technology or business people would have got on too quickly that she wasn’t a regular 21 years old, living the college life.

Completely absorbed in what she was doing, Lena didn’t notice she didn’t hear her companion entering the room and pausing again. She didn’t hear his heartbeat quicken or the way his eyes seemed to drink in her form. Until she turned around.


	3. Chapter 2

** Garrus’s Point of View **

As Garr us looked at Lena he felt the blood rising to his cheeks. The fireplace cast a warm glow onto her side, illuminating her gorgeous curves and lines. Her dark hair seemed to have become different  colors  now and draped over her shoulders in a lovely way. The fire seemed to bring her eyes to life , like molten caramel, and Garr us couldn´t stop  himself  from starring.

What a beautiful person, she was.

Lena must have noticed him starring, as she lifted her head and her amber eyes met his.

“Oh, I´ve seen you´ve come down.  Ready for picking your major?”

Garrus was momentarily rendered wordless by her beauty, but found his voice after he cleared his throat again “Yes, yes, please.”

Lena´s face brightened with a smile as she shuffled across the couch to make some more space for him. With a friendly wave, she motioned for him to come and sit next to her.

As Garr us came to awkwardly sit next to her, Lena began laying out a few papers in front of him.

“Okay,” she began as she bent forwards over the low coffee table to get a closer look at the documents “first I´ll need to ask you a couple of questions in order to find out what faculty would be most suited for. I don´t mean to be presumptuous, but I don´t believe you are super familiar with the concept of human universities”.

“Well, I appreciate your efforts, but I would have almost gone to a university on my home planet if I hadn´t chosen to become a soldier. I am rather familiar with the structure of the university, so you don´t have to trouble yourself with explaining this to me.” 

Lena´s face became bright red as she began stammering up an excuse  “ I am so sorry, Garrus, I didn’t mean to be insensitive! I just wanted to-“

“Hey,” he interrupted her gently “it´s totally okay, don´t worry about it.”

The gentle smile he gave her made her cheeks flush all over for a different reason, but he didn’t know that.

His partner cleared her throat before looking back down at the documents and pushing them over to his side “Please simply mark what you are interested in and we can continue”.

Nodding he accepted the papers and got to work.

He wrote down his name and the made up details that Shepherd had provided him with, before moving on to the faculty option category. Garrus didn´t have much time for hobbies while he served, but he hoped that this would now prove to be another opportunity for him.

Skimming over the words one or two caught his eye and he looked into it for more details.

Should he choose medicine or political sciences? Well, he did want to study medicine and  healing  before but he also wanted to learn more about the political relations here.

It was indeed a difficult decision to make but  in the end, he sided  with circling medicine as his first option and political sciences as his second.

Ashe handed the document back to  Lena, he could see her eyebrows lift in surprise at his choice.

“You want to study medicine?” she asked him quietly.

“Yes,” a gentle smile stole itself on his face “I  would like to use my hands for something else other than fighting. I have taken enough lives, I want to start helping others”.

Nodding Lena gave him a small smile  as she handed him another paper “That´s wonderful, Garr us. Please read through these instructions that we have both received. I believe that might be useful.”

He did as requested and began getting confused around the second sentence.

They wanted him to wear a cloaking device while he attended university and if he was out in the general public, in order for him not to alarm anyone. It would affect everyone that wasn´t wearing a special pair of glasses like the one that had come with the instructions for them”.

When he looked up at Lena he found her  grinning at him mischievously as she motioned to the reading glasses on her nose “Don´t worry, I´ll still be able to see you as  you” .

After finishing the paperwork the two had some warm drinks before bed and as Lena taught Garr us  about marshmallows , the two of them moved closer to each other.

And as the two of them sat there on the couch in the early evening hours, warmed by the fireplace  and each other´s company, Garr us began falling in love with an intelligent inventor.

**Lena’s Point of View**

When Lena woke up the next morning she felt a strange giddiness in her stomach. She hadn´t felt that excited in a long time, and as her eyes adjusted to the still dark bedroom, she couldn´t wait to get going.

While planning with Garrus last night the two had realized that he had truly packed nothing but combat armor for  clothes, which would cause a number of problems in the university, so she had decided to take her guest shopping for something normal to wear.

Garrus  had protested loudly at the beginning, claiming that he didn’t require new attire and that the combat gear was all he needed, but Lena managed to convince him once she had explained the benefits of it to him.

And besides, she wanted to see him in a nice outfit for once.

As she hopped out of bed and hurried towards the bathroom to go and brush her teeth, another great idea came to her.

Maybe she should take him out to see what food he would like? 

Humming to herself she began brushing her hair and putting it up into a bun before heading over to her closet to decide on an outfit for the day.

The weather in Chania was temperate hot today, according to her weather app, so she decided on beige trousers, a white shirt, and a matching beige blazer. A sun head on top would complete her look. 

Excitedly Lena headed down to stairs to find her guest and take  him shopping for the first time.

**Garrus’s Point of View**

The city was bustling with people as students rushed around to get to their respective schools and tourists trying to get in line with attractions early enough.

The warm sunshine felt good on Lena´s skin as she and  Garrus wandered the street s of  Chania. Their first stop of the day was an old local fashion boutique that Lena bought her clothes when she was in  Chania. It was small and tucked away into a cobblestone street, and one could miss it if they weren´t looking out for it, but that just added to the adventure.

The owners were an old married couple that had kept the shop in their family for generations and had already passed it onto their oldest child, a handsome young man that would sometimes compliment Lena when she´d visit, but never in a creepy way.

When they entered the shop the wind chime above them rang, alerting the owners to their presence. As Garrus looked around the shop rather perplexed, Lena headed straight for the register .

“Oh, is that you, little Lena?” the old woman questioned as she slowly came towards her “I haven´t seen you in years.”

Lena felt a genuine smile forming on her face as she watched the older lady adjust her glasses “Yes, Ms. Ophelia, it´s been a while.  You´re still looking as gorgeous as always”.

The older lady blushed at her words and shyly waved the compliment off “Oh my, you are being far too kind, Lena”.

“Is that little Lena?”  came a male voice from the break room, and both Ophelia´s husband  Dimitri's and her son Tobias came into view.

As they exchanged greetings and pleasantries  Garrus watched silently from the entrance of the boutique. He didn’t like the way the younger male looked at Lena, but he had no right to speak up.

She wasn´t his, and clearly the family had known her for quite some time.

“ Garr us, come here!” 

Ripped out of his thoughts the male slowly moved towards them, still rather unsure about the meaning of this whole trip.

“Garrus,” Lena introduced him to theothers “this is the  Oikonomou family. They own this little shop and will help us find some nice clothing for you.”

Garrus smiled at them and bowed his head in greeting  “ A pleasure to meet you, my name is Garrus  Vakarian and I am here to study”.

Apparently they hadn’t expected such a formal introduction as they immediately began gushing over him.

“What a polite boyfriend you have Lena!”

“What?!” Lena stammered blushing “He´s not my boyfriend! He is… my partner”.

Garrus enjoyed how flustered she got from only mentioning the potential of a relationship between them.

“Are you sure? The way he looked at me earlier seemed to tell me something different.” Tobias commented with a smirk.

Suddenly it was Garrus that was blushing.

“Tobias, stop making fun of them!” his mother berated him half-heartedly “Now, what can we help you with my dear?”

Once Lena had explained that Garrus was a friend that had moved here from rather far away and had packed the wrong sort of wardrobe for a Mediterranean city, Ophelia seemed to understand.

The little woman seemingly vanished as she scurried through her shop, picking up a shirt here and a pair of trousers there as she saw fit before returning to the stunned audience and  placing  a mountain of clothing son the  register .

“All right, that should do it, honey. Please go ahead and try these on in the cabin  there” she motioned for him.

Grumbling the male went off to try on these ridiculous outfits, even if he still thought of it as a stupid idea.

“Well?” Lena asked after a few moments, waiting eagerly to see her partner in the new dashing clothes.

“….I  feel silly.” he finally confessed as he shifted from one foot to the other inside his cabin.

“No, don´t say that! I am sure you´ll look great.” Lena insisted, trying her hardest not to laugh at the ridiculous images she had of him in her mind.

Another moment passed before she got an annoying answer “Fine.”

The door to the dressing room opened, and mixed reactions traveled through the room.

Garrus felt incredibly uncomfortable at first in the tight trousers that were not made of extremely resistant material, and the seemingly too wide shirt that he had chosen, but when he looked at Lena he forgot about all the negativities.

The store owners were seeing a good-looking and well-dressed young Greek man, thanks to the cloaking device in his pocket, but Lena saw him as him.

She saw his true self, and he still noticed how her face seemed to brighten at the sight of him dressed up like that.

He  couldn’t help but bashfully avoid her eyes, as he trotted out of the cabin and did a little twirl for show.

“And how do I look?” he asked confidently of what she thought of him.

Lena avoided his eyes and decided to look at his chest instead “ You look great, Garrus. Let´s get that outfit”.

**Lena’s Point of View**

Half an hour later the two were seated in one of  Chania´s best restaurants, Amphora, from where they could gaze over the beautiful marina and light tower.

Lena had picked this place because it wasn´t one of the best known restaurants, and she truly enjoyed the eye-catching scenery.

Garrus seemed a little more withdrawn, tapping his hands on the blue table in a rhythm that she was unfamiliar with.

“Is that a song from your people?” she  asked him curiously. Kara had terrible music taste in her opinion , and she wanted to see if more  fell under that category.

He shifted his attention to her and gave her a gentle nod with a small secretive smile “Yes, it´s a song my mother used to sing. I unconsciously hum or tap it when I´m thinking”.

“Oh? And what are you thinking about, Garrus  Vakarian ?” she questioned tilting her head and leaning forward. This caused her hair to fall off onto the side in a charming way, and Garrus couldn´t help the blush creeping onto his face.

The woman was going to drive him mad one day.

“Just this and that.” He replied not as cool as he wanted “besides what would you recommend?”

“ Uhm, I am not sure. I personally love the feta cheese salad, but it´s up to you. What is your favorite food?”

“Well, actually I can´t eat human food.” he admitted after a moment. He didn’t want her to think of him as weird, so he had held out on sharing these details with her, but he started warming up to his host more and more.

Her eyes widened “Garrus I am so sorry! I should have been more considerate. Of course, you need different nutrition, what was I thinking?”

She readied herself to get up and leave but his hand wrapped around her wrist gently “No, it´s all right. I should have said something. The hot drink yesterday was my limit, but I can´t eat normal food.”

Seeing her beginning to panic slightly he quickly took out the box of extra nutrients that he had grown to carry with him and presented it to her as an answer to her question.

Le na picked it up without a word and opened the box. As she tinkered around with it, a content smile spread on his face.

She was so full of ideas and curiosity; he couldn’t help but admire her for that. He had never met someone that fascinated and intrigued him quite as much as she did.

He hoped that he could stay with her for a long time.


	4. Chapter 3

One year later

**Garrus’s Point of View**

Lena scrambled to run for the remote as Garrus placed the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them. Their favorite show was about to air a new episode and every Thursday after university they would rush back to her mansion in order to enjoy it together.

Garrus had gotten used to the university program in  Chania. He liked routine, and he especially enjoyed the opportunity to help someone now.

Medicine had been hard, and it still was , but it was also rewarding, and he looked forwards to the day where he could use them to help ing people around the world.

Lena had picked to study Law, as she found that in her long list of achievements- some being one of the most brilliant inventors of her time- a law degree would be a good addition. She had made some local friends that she spent time with occasionally and she honestly seemed to thrive in her field.

And Garrus liked seeing her dressed up in her pencil skirt and button-up shirts, he couldn´t deny that.

They had confessed about a year ago, and it had taken them both by surprise, but now they were both completely happy and content.

As a matter of fact, it was their one year anniversary, but Lena had seemingly forgotten about it in her hectic schedule of the university and inventing new gadgets that made his life a little easier here.

That was all right with him, but the gift  that  he  had  waiting for her was still in his pocket.

As the two of them snuggled together on the couch, he once again thought of when he should ask her to marry him. Should he do it today? It seemed like a great idea , but  he hadn´t planned anything for it. 

But knowing Lena she would probably  prefer it  to be natural and honest.

Lena was dressed in comfortable home leggings and an oversized  hoody  that she had “borrowed” from him last winter  and her  hair  were cascading down her back, still moist from the shower earlier, but he found her the most beautiful when she looked like that .

Yes, one day he wanted to ask her to marry him.

Turing his attention back onto the TV, he couldn´t even enjoy their favorite show today, but he didn’t want to distract Lena either.

So he sat there for what felt way too long until it was finally commercial break and Lena got up to go to the bathroom. Next would play another movie,  “ War of the worlds”.

“Now is my chance.” Garrus thought eagerly as he tried to maintain a cool exterior.

He quickly hurried to the kitchen to get out the meal that he had specifically cooked for her which had been quite the challenge for someone who couldn´t eat the food they cooked. He had bought several fresh fish from the seafood market close to the marina and had practiced his cooking skills over the past few days.

The end result made even his stomach growl. Lightly battered fish fillet together with mashed potatoes and spring onions. It was all topped off with a buttery lemon sauce that had taken the most effort out of him, but as it was for Lena he hoped it was worth it.

Next, he rushed to the basement to get a bottle of the finest wine that he had secured two months ago through some of his contacts in town. It had taken him several weeks to find a wine producer willing to sell him a wine that old, 

As he rushed back and forth in order to make sure everything was laid out beautiful enough for Lena, he completely forgot in which pocket the present for Lena was and in which his nutrition  box.

“Garrus?” Lena´s voice echoed as she walked back into the room.

“Lena,” he began as he watched the gears turn in her head to figure out what was going on “ I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and how much the time we spent  together means to me. I could not have imagined how my journey would have led me to you in all of this. I mean I came here to study at university, and now I am living with the woman of my dreams.”

Garrus hurried over to his girlfriend as he saw her begin to cry in happiness  “ Any I want you to know it as well. I want you to have something that you can look at and remember my love, even if I can´t be with you, that´s why…”

He produced what he thought was the present box from his pocket and handed it to her” I want you to have this.”

Lena accepted the gift with a thank you but the previous confusion returned to her face as she opened the box.

Garrus waited for her to realize what it was. He had contacted Shepherd and asked her to send him some of his old belongings from back at their station. He had wanted to give her something the meant something to him, so she could see the way he saw her.

He had decided to give her a special stone necklace, one of three that he, his mother, and his supposed future wife should wear. 

It was a light colored gemstone, cut in a unique shape that was not common for most  jewelry  but he thought it suited her and her sharp mind. The diamond was fastened with cold-resistant leather-like material, which he thought would suit her lifestyle best. He wasn´t ready to ask her to marry him  yet, he didn’t want to frighten her or hurry her, but he wanted to make his intentions clear. 

He felt his heart beating in happiness at the thought of her elated face, but seconds ticked by without anything changing with her.

However, he could feel his confidence thinning by the minute as Lena simply continued to stare into the boy without much of a reaction. Just as he was about to speak up, Lena asked him “You want me to eat your nutrition?”

The sentence took a moment to sink in and he  immediately peaked into the box  to confirm her question.

And lo and behold, he had accidentally given her his nutrition box instead of the gift box!

He quickly preyed it out of her fingers and thrust the other, and this time hopefully correct, box at her while he tucked away his nutrition boy in humiliation.

Just what exactly had he thought?!

Lena´s laughter filled the otherwise quiet room as she realized the misunderstanding and she accepted the new box in a thankful way.  Lena´s eyes widened as she examined the contents of it, and how her tears of joy returned once more.

“It´s a stone that is meant only for someone very special to me. You are the only person other than my mother to have such a present. She said that I should keep it to the one I am willing to spend the rest of my life with, so I wanted to give it to you. ”

And after he explained the meaning to her and they had sat down so she could eat the food he had cooked for her-which started another  round of  thank you Lena kept making fun of him for his small mistake.

“I can´t believe you gave me the wrong box, Garrus,” she giggled, “ I thought it was a joke or something at first. Thank you so much for everything you do for me. I am so thankful to have you in my life .”

And as Garrus watched Lena hold her belly from laughing so hard at the confusion he couldn´t help but start laughing  himself .

He truly believed that he had picked the right woman to be his partner.


End file.
